One of the common tasks performed using a browser application is to submit a query to a search engine. This results in a search engine generating a page of search engine results. A typical format for the search engine results page is to include a listing of links to responsive documents (such as about 10 links), along with zero or more advertisements. Additional portions of the results page may include suggested alternate queries and links to view additional results pages that contain links for results that received a lower ranking from the search engine. Although a snippet from each responsive result may be displayed as part of the results, a user typically must interact with each link in some way in order to get more detail about the true relevance of the result for the user.